1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a head rail for an architectural covering, such as a roller blind or screen.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Head rails are fairly common as upper structures of retractable window coverings, such as Venetian type blinds and roll-up curtains or blinds. In known examples, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,894 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,389, provisions have been made to enable the user or the installer to select between controlling the blind from one or the other end of the head rail. In the known head rail assemblies the operating controls will alternatively exit from either a front wall or a rear wall of the head rail. Repositioning the controls from the left hand side of an architectural opening to the right hand side, or vice versa, thereby requires the entire blind to be reversed front to rear. With such head rails it is thus strictly necessary that the front and rear walls should be equally suitable to be exposed to the front and fulfill certain decorative requirements. There can however be reasons not to shape the front and rear walls of a head rail identically or to have a blind that is reversible by having identical front and rear surfaces.